Hunted to the End
by Brin0614-Jace5452
Summary: Max is pursued relentlessly by a mysterious agent named Yancy.
1. The begininng

The Begining-  
  
I awoke with a start. What the he!! was that sound? It was coming closer. It sounded like a helechopter (sp), but it couldn't be them. They would never find me here.  
  
As the sound dies away, i relax and try to remember the dream i was having. I was back at Manticore the night when Eva was shot. I remember her standing over Jack with a gun trying to defend him so the soldiers wouldn't take him away. Lydecker had pulled out his side arm and shot her. That bastard. I hope that one day we will meet again, but this time, no guns. Just a straight out, hand-to-hand battle.  
  
My mind drifts to the night we had escaped. Our most glorious moment. I think it really hit Lydecker hard. Serves him right. I remember jumping out the window and racing to the perimeter wall. It was so easy to jump over it and run. We had all stopped in a small clearing in the woods to await our orders from Zach. He had told us to scatter and run, he would contact us some day hopefully. I still haven't recieved that call.  
  
Its been almost ten years since that day. I haven't seen anyone of my brothers or sisters since. I wonder what they are all doing now? I mean, what ever happened to Zach and Tinga and Brin. What are Zane, Krit , and Syl doing at this moment?  
  
This is too painful to think about right now. I have to go to work in a few hours. Maybe I'll go for a ride on my bike first to clear my head. I grab my glasses and hop onto my bike. Its cool today so I decide to throw my jacket on too.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
As i blaze along the road, I see something up ahead. What the he!! is it? I use my super enhanced(sp) vision to see whats blocking my path. It looks almost like a car accident. Someone might be hurt. If their not, then maybe i can snatch a few bucks. I am so mean I think to myself.  
  
As I pull my bike to a stop. Something isn't right here. There are no people. I check the cars but no one is around. Suddenly, soldiers come at me from every side. I manage to take a few of them down but there are to many even for me. A Black Hummer pulls out of its hiding spot in the woods. Damn I think. Not now! Not when I just landed this great job as a bartender in one of the local bars called the Crash. Ahh one of Seattles finest hangouts.  
  
Someone steps out fo the Hummer and I recognise them from somewhere. I don't remember who it is though. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "NO!" i shout. 


	2. You will pay dearly for this

Brin slowly stepped out of the hummer, her moves purposely slow to delay the inevitable (sp). I gave her a good shove to get her moving then stepped out myself. We had wasted enough time waiting for Max to show herself and I was tired of waiting. She stood next to her bike looking as though she has seen a ghost, her eyes locked on Brin.  
  
I smile and say, "Ah so I see You remember Brin. Let me intorduce myself, I am Yancy Cassidy, I am the one who is going to bring you back to Manticore. You are surrounded so I wouldn't try to escape or something might happen to Brin."  
  
It didn't seem to scare her though, she only gave me a small smile and shook her head. "Where's Lydecker?" She asked tiping her head to one side.  
  
I gritted my teeth and said trying to keep my patience, "He has messed up to many times so he is on a much needed vacation."  
  
Damn her, she was puposely trying to get under my skin, I tightened my grip on my gun and took a step towards her.  
  
"I'm only going to tell you once because I do not have much patience, give up or you will surely regret it." I said slowly.  
  
Max only smiled at me and climbed back on her bike acting as though nothing was wrong. I quickly stole a glance at Brin, she was no trouble since we had reprogramed her, no she did what she was told. As soon as I turned back to Max I reliezed that I had just made a big mistake, Brin lunged at me knocking me off my feet. My gun fell out of my hand making a clanking sound on the road.  
  
"let me go now!!" I commanded yelling curses all the while.  
  
Brin only shook her head at me and turned to Max saying, "Go now before I change my mind."  
  
Max nodded and rode off waving her thanks. When Brin finally let me up I yelled to the men to come out and grab her, demanding to know why they hadn't helped, but each said they had thought I had had it under control.  
  
I turned to Brin who was now back to looking calm and docile like before and said, "You will pay dearly for this."  
  
She only smiled and said, "It was worth it."  
  
I cursed and headed back to the hummer, how was I going to expain this failure? "Damn them all!!" I shout as the hummer pulls away. 


	3. A hundred and thirty miles to go

All I heard was "Damn them all!" as I waved my thanks to Brin. Why had she helped me like that? They had reprogrammed her, that was obvious (sp). Why else would they have brought her? She was to valuable to loose.  
  
Where could I go now. They where going to follow me now, that was a given. If they had found me this easily, then they must know where I work and live. They had to lure me out into the open before they could capture me, or at least make an attempt at it. I had to get somewhere that I could hide for a while. I could probably blaze down into California. It was easy to become lost and blend in down there. Los Angeles seemed like the place to be. I had heard before from Zach that Jondy was in or around that area. I could probably crash with her till things quieted down.  
  
Just then, a thought entered my mind. Brin had given me my life at that moment so I had to repay her some how. We had all taken an oath the day before we escaped. If anyone of us were to be captured, We were to all get him or her out. No telling what kind of torture my poor sister had been through already. They had taken her life away from her when they had reprogrammed her. It was time for me to get it back to her just like she had gotten mine back to me.  
  
Jondy would help me, I was sure of it. After all, we had been the closest back in Manticore. I had to reach her now! They wouldn't be able to catch me on my bike in those hummers. I mean, they aren't exactly covert or fast vehicles.  
  
As I blazed towards LA, I thought about what it would be like to reunite with my sister after ten years. I hope I could find her soon. We had always left little things behind for one another. Zack didn't know this but it helped if we needed to get in touch fast. Manticore never caught on to this.  
  
A hundred and thirty miles to go! 


	4. It was only a matter of time

It was two days later when I walked into Manticore and I immediately knew something was wrong. It was two quiet and everyone kept looking at me, giving me these sad looks. I staightened my posture and kept going until I made to my office. I opened the door and scrambled in shutting it behind me.  
  
"That was your first strike Yancy, you only get two more chances." A voice said from behind me.  
  
I turned to find my boss, Jake Mathison sitting at my desk. Thick greyish white smoke curled around his head coming from his cigar. He was overweight with nearly translucent blue eyes and thining blond hair. He gave me the creeps.  
  
I smiled sweetly repressing a shudder and said. "It wasn't my fault that she got away, it was your mens fault. Tell me, did you reprogram Brin yet?"  
  
He stood. "I gave you this asignment because I thought you could handle it, but if I find that you can't you will be terminated. Do you get me?" He asked shaking a pudgy finger at me.  
  
I nodded and said. "Yes sir."  
  
"By the way, she was spotted heading toward California, I would get on it if I were you." He said opening the door.  
  
"Yes sir, right away." I said to his back.  
  
When the door closed I slumped down in my chair and tried to think. Why was she heading to California? Was there someone out there?  
  
I pressed the intercom(sp) and Laura, my faithful assistant said. "Yes Ms. Cassidy, is ther something you need?"  
  
"Yes," I said. "I want Max followed, if she does anything I want to be told."  
  
"Right away Ms. Cassidy. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I also want to know how Brin is doing, get the information."  
  
When that was all taken care of I leaned back in my chair and rested my head against the cushion. That would have to do for now, I would get Max, it was only a matter of time... 


	5. A little extra weight in the back

I was about half way to LA when a black helicopter roared over my head. Oh shit! They were following me! I couldn't go to Jondy's now. I couldn't lead them right to her.  
  
I desperatly look for a turn off but find nothing but bushes and shrubs. What am I going to do now?  
  
In my rearview mirror, I see one of the soldiers pull out a gun and aim right for me. I slam hard on the brakes. My bike skids to a halt. Good thing I had boosted a brand new pair of brake pads from the shop. The helicopter zooms past and I turn my bike around.  
  
The highway is practically diserted but I sill have to swerve around on- coming traffic. The chopper boys are still tailing me. The guy with the gun aimes and fires right behind my back tire. He wouldn't miss the next time. Gotta think fast. I gotta get off the open road and into cover. Theres a turn off!  
  
I take it not even know where it will lead me. They are still behind me. I take a hard left onto an old country road. Plenty of shade trees to hide me.  
  
I hear the rotors pass me by and make a silent prayer to Ben's Blue Lady. I really have to get somewhere safe and crash. Driving all night and day can really be a pain in the ass, literally.  
  
Jondy is the only one I know of. I have to get to LA, but not take any of the highways or main roads. Easier said then done. The quiet country back roads, ain't so peacefull no more.  
  
I hold in the clutch and let it all out at once. I ride into the town and notice a semi loading up. I hear the driver talking to the gass station attendent. He is going south and will make a stop in LA. I figure the driver will never notice a little extra weight in the back. 


	6. It was going to be nice to get away

"What?" I cried jumping up from my desk. "Who told you to go after her?"  
  
"I thought you did, Ms. Cassidy." The young soldier said nervously twisting his hat in his hands.  
  
I sighed running a hand through my already knotted hair and said. "I meant for you to only follow her not try to kill her."  
  
"Yeah, but Mathison told us that you wanted us to shoot and kill her." The second soldier said.  
  
I gritted my teeth, so Jake had done this to her. I looked back up at the two soldiers, they were to young they weren't supposed to be shooting guns and risking their lives. I needed some time alone to think.  
  
"You are excused." I said waving them out.  
  
I then picked up my raincoat and briefcase and headed out of my office. That's when I bumped right into Jake. I nearly lost my balance but he caught me and sat me back on my feet. I hate him.  
  
Jake smiled cruelfully and said. "That's strike two Cassidy, one more and you're out. Where do you think you're going?"  
  
I glared down at the small man, that was the only good thing about him. I was taller than him, I'm on the shorter side and not taller than many people. And being taller than him I thought was a very good advantage.  
  
"I need to get away from here, I have an apartment in LA, I'm going to spend a little time there. If you need me you have my number and cell phone number. Now if you'll excuse me." I said trying to get passed him.  
  
"Who's there in LA?" Jake said his eye narrowing in suspition.  
  
"An old friend of mine, we go way back. Now move or I'll miss my flight."  
  
He moved letting me pass, but not before he said, "I don't trust you Cassidy."  
  
I brushed past him and left Manticore, he shouldn't trust me, I wasn't the type of person to be. I didn't feel right about capturing Max, there was something they weren't telling me. Why was she and Brin so special? I needed answers and I knew it was only a matter of time until I got them. I smiled as I headed to the airport, it was going to be nice to get away. 


	7. Taking glances at us every now and then

I ride in the back of the semi the whole way to LA. When the truck stops and the workers open the doors to start unloading, I jump my bike right through them. 'What the he11!' Thats all I hear as I blaze away. I have to find a clue to where Jondy is. We had always agreed on hiding the clues in high places were norms couldn't reach. What places were that high in LA. i have never been here before so I'm lost.  
  
As I cruise into the city, I look for the tallest building. I find it and go to the top floor. No one stops me on my way up the stairs. Probably going top speed up 93 flights of stairs would make any person evaluate thier mental health.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, I find the clue. It was an old boot. No person in thier right mind would have wanted this ratty old thing, even in the depression that we faced now. I knew it was the clue because it wasn't just any kind of boot, but an Army style boot. Those aren't worn for comfort. It was in our own code that we used back at Manticore. We were supposed to do the opposite of what it said, just in case it was intercepted.  
  
Ok so instead of west 43rd street, I was to go to East 34th street. Mailbox 897 so that would be 798. Ok.  
  
I wonder how I'm gonna break this to Jondy. 'Hi Jondy its your long lost sister from 11 years ago. Can I crash at your place for a few days? We can have a nice girl to girl talk about what we've done in life.' Yeah right, a good way to get my neck broken. I should probably see her away from her home in case other people are living with her.  
  
I blaze on down to east 34th street and find her place. Its a nice little apartment building and it looks clean enough for her. Jondy was always the neat and clean one. I stake out her place for a few hours untill I see a young women about my age exit on a motorcycle. She looks like Jondy, maybe I should follow her.  
  
By the time she stops riding, its become dark. She pulls into a bar and walks inside. i figure why not go in. I have't had something to drink in a long time. Riding that long can make a person thirsty, even a genetically enginered one. I see Jondy sit down at the bar and order a drink. I sit farther down the bar and order a beer. I only sip it while I listen to Jondy make small talk with the barkeep. 'you know Jondy,blah, blah , blah.' So it was Jondy. Thank the Blue Lady that it was easy to find her.  
  
I go sit closer to her and offer to buy her a drink. She polilty refuses. "Common, have a drink with your baby sister." That gets her attention. She gives me a scrutinizing look.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk outside" she says to me. I agree. Its so good to finally get to see my sister after so long. She walks out and I follow.  
  
As soon as I'm out the door, a pair of strong hands raps around my neck and pushes me against the wall. "Jondy what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions here, now who the he!! are you and what the he!! do you think your doing here?"  
  
"Jondy its me, Max."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"OK, but can ya let me down so I can breath a little?"  
  
"Not until you give me proof." But she relaxes her grip on my throat.  
  
"Look at my neck." She does and releases me when she sees the barcode.  
  
"How do I know that you didn't have that done and your trying to take me back to Manticore?"  
  
"Jondy, do you remember that sparing exercise with the guns and I fell down the hill and into the stream. Remember how I hit my head on the rock when I was rolling and I sliced the back of my left ear. It never healed right because it cut right through and it left that paper thin scar, take a look." Nobody else knew that had happened except for Me, Jondy, Zane, and Zack.  
  
"Oh my God, Max its you!" We shared a moment of rejoice that we had finally found eachother.  
  
"Common, lets go inside and have a drink, my offer still stands."  
  
We had a wonderful night talking about what we had done since the escape.  
  
Neither of us noticed the young strawberry blonde sitting at the other end of the bar, taking glances at us every now and then. 


	8. What had just happened

I sat there at the bar gazing through the hazy smoke not looking at anything in particular when I saw her. Max. Damn her, I was on a break she wasn't supposed to be here. Besides Chase was going to be here anytime and I really wanted to see him. I glanced at her again hoping that I had been mistaken, but it wasn't the case. I cursed her under my breath and looked up to see Case coming towards me. He didn't look happy, actually he looked ready to kill.  
  
"Hi." I said giving a wry smile.  
  
He grunted and sat on a stool next to me.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry if this inconvient for you, but-"  
  
He cut me off saying, "What are you doing here Yancy?"  
  
"It sounds as if you aren't thrilled to see me." I said my voice flat.  
  
I had met Chase almost two years ago when I had just started at Manticore. He was and still is a reporter, he had been covering an accident that Lydecker had made and I had been on the clean up crew. But ofcoarse no one knew that the mess was Manticore's and I was told to keep it that way. It was simple enough since it was just a five car pile up. The only problem had been me, I was not good at all at lying, I was terrible at it. When Chase had begun asking me questions none of my answers had made scence, but he didn't question them. He had been extremly nice which wasn't like a reporter at all. Afterwards he had asked me out for a drink and our friendship grew from there. It had turned into an affair and he now thought that I was a police officer. I hate lying to him but I have to...  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him.  
  
Chase looked up at me, his green eyes narrowed. They were really lovely eyes, so green that you could get lost in them. He didn't look like a reporter at all, he had linebacker shoulders, was extremely tall, about 6'5" and had a great body. His hair was raven black that made him look cruel and merciless, which he was when you got on his bad side. I was just hoping that somehow I hadn't gotten on his bad side.  
  
"Yancy why don't you tell me the truth for once." Chase said, his voice so cold that it sent shivers up my spine.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.  
  
I glanced around nervously hoping no one was paying attention to us, especially Max, i just didn't want to deal with her right now.  
  
I knew that Chase hated Manticore because he had told me long ago. He had said that he had heard about some of the things they did, things I didn't even know about, and that if he ever found someone who worked there he'd kill them. He hadn't been joking about it, he rarely joked.  
  
His fist came crashing down on the bar making glasses rattle, his eyes were cold slits. "Don't lie to me, I don't want to hear them anymore. You've been lying to me since the begininng!!" He said his voice to low and to soft.  
  
I looked at him feeling my body go cold, he knew. But how did he know? Who told him? only one name came to mind, Jake. I didn't know how he found out about Chase but I didn't care.  
  
I turned to find Max staring at me, her eyes dark and threatening and wished I could just die.  
  
"I'm sorry Chase." I said just barely above a whisper doubting that he had heard me because he was already walking away.  
  
My eyes met with Max's again only to find her smiling, a cold smile. She knew what had just happened. 


	9. Until everything went black

There was a young couple at the other end of the bar. It was a young woman not much older than I am. She was talking to a hansome guy, but not all was well. They were having an argument. With my supurb hearing, I listened in on their conversation. The Guy was mad at the woman for some strange reason that only they could comprehend. I learned her name was Yancy. What a name!  
  
"Yancy why don't you tell me the truth for once."  
  
Now this was getting interesting.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Even better, she was getting nervous and started looking around to make sure no one was watching them. I pretended to nurse my drink while the fight continued.  
  
All of a sudden, the guy's fist crashed down onto the bar.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I don't want to hear them anymore. You've been lying to me since the begining!"  
  
He said that very softly so even I could barely hear what he had said.  
  
I couldn't help but look at her. I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't out my finger on it. My memorie was suppossed to be photogenic, but she looked like any 23 year old women. I had a feeling she was a threat of some sort. Don't ask me why, but I just had a feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry Chase." Yancy said as the guy, now identified as Chase, walked away from her. I almost spit out my drink laughing. I held it in. Her eyes met mine and I gave her one of my best cold smiles.I knew what had just happened.  
  
All I got in return was a short terrified glance and then she too walked out of the bar. I turn to Jondy.  
  
"Who was that lady?"  
  
"I don't know, I've seen her here a few times before, but not very often."  
  
"I know her from somewhere. Her names Yancy, thats all I picked up from the conversation."  
  
"Still eaves dropping Max, I thought even you would have grown out of that."  
  
"Old habits die hard. So where you stayin at?"  
  
"I got a place downtown, but you probably already know that don't you? I know you followed me here."  
  
"Then why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"I was curious, another old habit. How'd you get here anyway?"  
  
"I took my bike all the way from Seattle. Met up with some soldier boys along the way, but I ditched em. They almost shot out my back tire! No respect!"  
  
Jondy got a kick out of that. I told her how I had stowed away on the semi and rode all the way here and scared the sh!t out of the guys unloading it. She told me about her life. She had met this guy named Adam. He seemed ok, I'd have to check up on him later of course. She missed all of us very deeply and wanted to see us all back together again one day, not in Manticore though.  
  
By the time we left the bar, it was nearly dawn, and she had work. She had just gotten promoted from the night shift and was now working days. Jondy had never needed much sleep, so she wouldn't have minded night work.  
  
As she gets into her car, and I get on my bike, a black hummer pulls into the drive and blocks our path. From out of nowhere, soldiers appear on all sides, boxing us in. A helecopter circles overhead, and out of the hummer steps the same woman that had had the fight in the bar. I can't help but stare open-mouthed at her. Jondy is beside me in a heart beat. A small squeak of unjust shock escapes my lips. There is no way out. They have us surrounded and greatly out numbered.  
  
"Max, how nice to see you again."  
  
I remember where I had seen her before. She was on the clean up crew when Zack had killed those Manticore employees on a helecopter. I had seen it in a news report with her on the cover, ordering reporters away from the scene.She was also the same lady that had held me up on the road. Damn bitch!  
  
I didn't know what to do. Jondy postitioned herself behind me on my bike. There was only one way out, and that was through her! I let it all out and went straight for her. I wasn't fast enough to escape all the tazers that shot out and Jondy and me.  
  
We were both thrown back off the bike as it slammed into the hummer. More tazers latched on to us until everything went black. 


	10. I was going to regret

I stood there in a blind rage, how dare she even try to attack me!! It wasn't my fault that Jake had had me followed because "I couldn't be trusted". That was bull and he knew it. I knew this was all my fault though, all of it. If I hadn't even come out here none of this would have happened. None of it.  
  
I looked down at Max almost feeling sorry for her, what would they do to her back at Manticore, would they really do all of those things that Chase had said? And who was the other girl with her? I only knew about Brin and Max. I had so many questions, but knew i would never get any answers.  
  
I sighed and told the soldier, "Take both of them, I don't know who she is, but Jake will."  
  
He nodded and said."Yes ma'am."  
  
I felt a familar pair of eyes on me and turned to see Chase standing in the shadows pointing a gun at me. His eyes were so hard and cold, why didn't he understand that I was just doing my job? He didn't smile as he raised it so it was pointing at my head.  
  
"Put the gun down and just walk away." I said slowly taking a step toward him.  
  
He just stood there, I didn't realize what he was doing until it was to late. Max had gotten free of the soldiers and was coming straight at me while her friend fended off the soldiers. Sh!t this was the seconded time I had been to be caught off gaurd. Would this nightmare never end? Suddenly a bullet sliced through the air cutting into my shoulder. I looked up at the building just in time to see a sharp shooter running off, everyone seemed out to get me today.  
  
As I felt Max's fist lock with my jaw I knew that I was going to regret ever wanting to work at Manticore. 


	11. Who the hell are you

I guess I really caught her off guard because she was looking over in the bushes. Those soldier she had with her probably didn't know enough about those tazers to know that it takes more then 200 watts to take us down for very long.  
  
I was back on my feet in a minute, Jondy beside me. I went straight for Yancy while she fended off the soldiers. I caught that b!tch right in the jaw. I had seen a sharp shooter running off the roof top, away from the scene. He had shot her in the shoulder! I would have to thank that guy.  
  
She was down and nearly out cold when yet another hummer pulled into the drive. Didn't they ever drive anything else? A man stepped out, and survyed(sp) the scene. I could tell he was the big man in charge, even if I was nearly a foot taller than him.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Almost instantly, all the soldiers backed off so it was just me, Jondy, and the nearly unconcious Yancy, in the center of it all.  
  
"Why don't you just give yourselves up and come home with us?"  
  
I could think of nothing better than to spit on his newly shined shoes. Perfect shot I might add.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Turn up the intensity on your tazers." he ordered the men.  
  
I backed into the wall of the bar. I motioned Jondy to get behind me and I out Yancy in front of us to block any shots taken.  
  
"Don't bother, shes expendable."  
  
"You bastard...you dirty lying bastard!"  
  
I was impressed that Yancy was able to get that out with such a force. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement in the bushes. A gun barrel raised and aimed right at the man. I single shot was fired and the man went down. I saw my chance and took it. While the soldiers where standing around in utter shock, I grabbed Jondy, dropped Yancy, and Lept onto the roof of the bar.  
  
We took off away from that place as fast as we could. I had had to leave my bike behind, but I vowed to get it back soon. Where could we go now?  
  
"Jondy, I don't think that that woman planned that."  
  
"Me niether."  
  
"You think that man planned it? Who the he11 was he anyway?"  
  
"I think his name was Jake. I had just been able to make out his security access badge. I didn't have time to read the rest."  
  
"Where do we go now?"  
  
"Lets circle around and head back to my place."  
  
"Ok. Maybe I should get out of here in a little bit. They are after me anyways."  
  
"Don't be stupid, they saw what I could do just like they saw you take out Yancy. They are coming after me now too."  
  
"I'm so sorry about this. I lead them right to you."  
  
"No you didn't. Yancy seemed totally shocked to see you at the bar. Besides, I was getting bored with only Zack coming around once or twice a year. About time I saw my family again."  
  
"Where could we go? Do you know where anyone else lives?"  
  
"Zack slipped up once and told me about Zane in San Francisco. We could go check on him. Maybe we could crash at his place for a little bit, or until the heat dies down."  
  
"Sounds good, but how are we gonna get there? I want my bike back. The soldier boys probably left looking for us and that Jake guy took a good shot so they probably rushed him to the nearest hospital. Lets go back. Its the last thing they'd think we would do."  
  
"Ok"  
  
We again circle back around to get my bike and Jondy's car back. No one is there anymore. Probably searching the way we took off. Honestly, do they never think? I check my bike up and down to make sure nothings missing and that there are no tracers. I don't see any, but Jondy has a bad feeling about her car. I tell her to just get onto my bike and we'll boost something for her later. I drive back to her house and go inside. It is one of the nicest places I have ever been in. If she wasn't my sister, I would've robbed her.  
  
I settled onto the couch for a little sleep. An hour or so would be enough for the trip. We would have to drive all day and night to make it to Zane's in good time.  
  
When I woke up about an hour later, there was a man standing over me. I did a quick little flip and tackle. He was on the floor before he even knew I was awake.  
  
"Who the he11 are you and what the he11 are you doing here?!" 


	12. For the time being

Max's fist hit me with full force knocking me off my feet, I was never good at fighting, better at writing and things like that. Ofcoarse it didn't help that I was shot in the shoulder, when I found out who that sharp shooter was I would put a nice shiny bullet through his head.  
  
My eyelids became increasingly heavy when I heard a man yell "Stop!"  
  
For just a moment I didn't recognize the voice then it hit me, Jake. Damn him! I felt Max pick me up and hold me in front of her, after hearing Jake tell the soldiers to turn the tazers up I felt my rage come to a full boil. The b@stard was going to actually let me die!!  
  
"You bastard... You dirty lying bastard!" I screamed at him before all of my enegy disappeared.  
  
I heard the gun fire and saw Jake go down then felt Max drop me. I knew she was getting away, but I didn't stop her. At this point it just didn't seem to matter. I heard Jake howling and cursing and smiled the @$$ hole deserved it.  
  
I slowly raised my eyes to see Chase standing over me. There was no warmth in the look, but instead of walking away like he should have done he lifted me into his arms. We didn't say anything as he walked to his car and opened the door to set me on the seat.  
  
Finally I broke the silence saying. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To a hospital." He answered, then turned to face me and said. "Let's get one thing straight, I am not doing this because I want to or even feel the need to, but because you now owe me a favor."  
  
"Sorry to tell you this Chase, but I don't know or have anyone that could ever help you out if you get into trouble. Which I may add you are in. You don't just shoot Jake Mathison and get away with it, he'll hunt you down and kill you." I said coolly.  
  
"Well what the he11 was I supposedto do just leave you there so that bastard could have his men finish you off?!" He bellowed.  
  
I hid my smile of delight, he still cared about me! As I began to relax in the seat the pain in my shoulder that had seemed to have disapeared earlier was now back with a vegance.  
  
"Who were those two and did you plan that?" He finally asked.  
  
"How'd I know you'd ask that? The one that grabed me was Max, my misson was to capture her and bring her back to Manticore. I really don't know anything about her, they don't trust me there because I have a problem with accepting orders that do not sound right to me. I don't know who Max's friend was, but they must have some connection to each other. I've only seen one other person who fights like that and that's Brin. When I left she was still in reprograming. No I didn't plan that, I knew Max would be in LA, but not at that bar. Personally, I thought that as long as she stayed out of my way, I'd say I hadn't seen her. Jake planned it. He's the one that told you about me isn't he?"  
  
Chase sat there quietly taking in all of the things I had just told him before he answered. "Yes he told me about you, now what do you mean you couldn't be trusted?"  
  
I shrugged, "Jake feels that I can't be trusted, I just have a concience and do what I think is right."  
  
"Like lying to me?"  
  
"I don't want to get into this right now,"  
  
Suddenly a wave of pain hit me, everything became a blur. I heard Chase calling my name franticly, but it sounded so far away. Then I felt all of my muscles go limp then everything went balck and the world ceased to exist, for the time being. 


	13. A family reunion

"Who the he11 are you and what the he11 are you doing here?!"  
  
"This is my house so I'm gonna ask the questions here." He flipped me onto the couch and pinned me to the cushions. He really thought he could hold me down.  
  
I lifted him right off me and threw him into the wall. The noise must have alerted Jondy because the next thing I knew, I was once again pinned, on;y this time to the floor.  
  
"Max stop it! Its ok. Remember my boyfriend I was telling you about, well this is him." She let me up and I dusted myself off. I looked over at Adam and noticed his nose was bleeding.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry...uh...are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, now who the he11 are you?"  
  
"Adam, this is my sister Max. Max, Adam; Adam, Max."  
  
We shook hands very slowly, he never took his eyes off me.  
  
"Uh, so this is your house? Its very nice."  
  
"Thank you." It was so forced!  
  
"Uh Jondy, I think we better get a move on before..."  
  
"Yeah we should. Adam, Max and I are going on a family trip. Our...brother is in the hospital and he wants to see us. Max came here to pick me up and take me over there. I don't know when I'll be back so don't worry about me."  
  
"What hospial is he in? Maybe I could come to."  
  
"They have him in an out-of-state hospital. Sorry, but this is kinda a family thing so..."  
  
"I understand. Be back soon. Love you." I went into the kitchen for a moment to let them say goodbye in peace. I pretended to need a drink before we left.  
  
When I came back in, they were separated and Jondy was picking up her bag. "Nice to meet you. Hope to see you again sometime, but maybe under different circumstances(sp). Bye!"  
  
"Bye. Jondy, take care and come home soon."  
  
"I will, love you!" With that, we were out the door and on our way shopping for something Jondy could drive. We found this nice Kawasaki ninja ZX-6R, just like mine almost. I love my ZX-6!  
  
We were off and outta there before anyone noticed a thing. We headed up to San Fransisco, and to Zane. Just what we always wanted, a family reunion. 


	14. He said softly, too softly

I woke up in an all white room with heavily startched covers on me. Frowning I tried to sit up, but the pain in my shoulder ripped through my body causing me to pant. Everything that had happened came back to me in a flash. I slowly turned my head to find Chase sitting in the corner asleep. He looked horrible, but still handsome, there wasn't a time when he wasn't looking great. I recognized the room, I was in a hospital and I hated hospitals. Ever since I had seen my mother die in one and watched my father deteriate after she had died. I closed my eyes trying to relax, but they flew open again when I heard Jake yelling.  
  
I sat up no longer caring about the injury and said to Chase."Wake up!"  
  
He jerked awake and ran his hand over his eyes and through his hair. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"You need to get out of here, don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said trying to get out of bed.  
  
He was on me as soon as I moved, "We're not where you think. You don't need to move,"  
  
"But if they catch you they won't let you go, they may even kill you" I said my eyes widening in fear at the thought of him dying.  
  
"I won't die. As I said before, we aren't exactly in a hospital." He growled.  
  
"Then where are we?" I cried throwing my hands in the air.  
  
It took him a few minutes to answer and when he did I had wished he hadn't. "We're at Manticore." He said softly, too softly. 


	15. Wait for a signal

Jondy and I blaze up the highway. We're making good time to San Francisco so I'm feelin good. At least there aren't any chopper boys shooting out your rear tire.  
  
I can't wait to see Zane. I wonder what he looks like now. He might even know where Zack is. They were always close.  
  
When we arrive, we look around for a hotel to set up base. Jondy thinks we should look for Zane in the morning because of our enhanced DNA, we don't sleep much and we usually go out at night when we get bored. He probably had a job and would return in the morning for fresh clothes and a shave before going to the office.  
  
I can't wait till morning arrives!  
  
When it finally does, Jondy and I scope out the city for the tallest building. When we find it, we search the roof for clues to Zane's whereabouts. I'm shocked when we don't find anything. Why would Zane do this? Did he forget our deal? We still search but find nothing. This is going to be harder than I thought. Nothing to do now but wait for a signal. 


	16. Speaking of reality

"We're where?" I cried nearly jumping out of the bed.  
  
Chase turned his head away. "You know where Yancy"  
  
"But you hate it here, how did you even get in here?"  
  
"Jake is my uncle, he pulled your car over and when he saw it was you and I he took over. I made up some excuseabout coming out of the bar and seeing you get shot, he baught it." He said shrugging.  
  
I shuddered at the thought of Chase, my Chase being related to that slime ball Jake. I looked up at him and saw the same determination that Jake usually had in his eyes. I felt tears coming on, but brushed them aside, I didn't have time for them.  
  
"So how did Jake find out that you knew me?"  
  
"I asked him to run a check on you, it was simple enough."  
  
I watched him through clear eyes, this wasn't the Jake I had come to love. I suddenly realized that I actually loved him. And all this time he hadn't trusted me, he had actually ran a back round check on me! I didn't know this Chase and I wasn't sure that I wanted to.  
  
"Chase I'm not sure if this is going to work out." I said in a broken whisper.  
  
"What the he!! are you talking about Yancy?" He raged jumping up, "Do you actually think that we are in a serious relationship?"  
  
I cringed at his bitter and harsh words. "Yes I do, don't you?" I yelled back.  
  
The tears were now there and streaming down my cheeks. This wasn't fair, this wasn't supposed to happen to me. Things like this never happened to me!  
  
"Wake up Yancy, this isn't some dream world this is reality." HE said sarcasticly.  
  
Speaking of reality, it seems that we have found Max." Jake said from the doorway. 


	17. You got a deal

Zane still shows no signal. I guess we're just gonna have to make him show that face of his. We go to every bar and resturant in the city and post messages on the cork boards. They simply say -  
  
205! Romeo, Epsilon, Prance, Omega, Retra, Toro...200...ITC! 452, 210!  
  
He'll understand. Zane! Report at 2hundred hours at the ITC building! Max and Jondy  
  
We go up to the roof of the ITC building and wait for nightfall. Its 2:30 in the morning, hes half an hour late! Where is he?  
  
Suddenly, there is movement in the shadows. I figure steps out and its a man. He is handsome and very pleasing to the eye. He looks at me, then at Jondy.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Zane? Is that you?"  
  
"Maxie? Is that the pueny little scrap of a soldier that I used to know. What happened? Jondy, your lookin good, what did you guys want and whats with the messages?"  
  
"You never left the signal, rememeber? Leave a clue to your whereabouts on the roof of the tallest building in the city so if we need ya, we can find ya fast."  
  
"Guess I never did get around to putting that up. Oh well, ya found me, so what ya want?"  
  
"Manticore has Brin. They reprogrammed her. I was ambushed on the road, and they had her. She was standing there like a trained puppy. She distracted them so I could escape. I saw in her eyes that she was fighting them, but not succeding. We need your help and everyone elses help to get her out of there and bring down Manticore once and for all. Will you help us."  
  
"You know you can count on your big bro for anything. Call me when you need me. Heres me number. Does Zack know about this? Do any of the others know about this?"  
  
"Only the people standing here know whats happining. We need to find the others. Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Nope. You might want to try Seattle though, Heard some people spotted a girl leaping across the roof tops and a bunch of mysterious break-ins. Somebody's been very lax with thier personal safty"  
  
"Uh, Zane, that was me. You got anything else?"  
  
"Jeeze Max, you could've been captured and then we'd have to save your @$$ along with Brin's. I don't know anything else, but I do know this. I'm coming with you. You were always risking yourself back in Manticore, and I know you havn't changed. Don't you know what going into hiding means? Now I really gotta act like a big brother. I gotta look out for my baby sis, even if it means dropping everything I have going."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You got a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, you think I run to work every morning?"  
  
"Well whatcha got?"  
  
"I have a 2004 Mustang. Why, what did you ride into town on?"  
  
"We've got our bikes and you might want to think about a vehicle change. Bikes are faster and easier to hide in a jam."  
  
"So you want me to ditch my car and my life, steal a crotch-rocket, and go save the world. I can deal with losing my job and boosting a bike, but you cannot make me leave my Mustang behind. We can tow the bikes."  
  
"You got a deal. Lets blaze!" 


	18. A dangerous thing

I half listened to Jake while he explained where they had located to Max, I had better things to think about than this. Like how I was going to kill Chase, I turned and glared at him. But he didn't even notice me he was to absorbed in what Jake, his uncle was saying.  
  
"...Yancy I want you to get out there and capture her right away, this is your last chance. If you mess up, you'll be terminated and someone more callififed will take your place." Jake said smiling revealing his stained teeth from to many years of smoking.  
  
I nodded and was about to say yes sir, but Chase butted in, "She can't go, she's hurt. If you hadn't noticed she's been shot."  
  
"So was I, but look at me I'm up on my feet." Jake said as he chewed on his cigar.  
  
"I don't need a keeper Chase so stay out of it." I growled.  
  
He gave me an all knowing look, the kind that drove me crazy. The kind that said you're just a girl what do you know?.  
  
"If you could actually take care of yourself you wouldn't be here at Manticore lying in a bed." Chase said very gently, saying it as if I was to stupid to understand.  
  
I felt my cheeks begin to burn with anger, but before I could erupt Jake broke in saying. "You're right Chase my boy, you can go with her." He then turned and left, smiling all the way.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my chin up stubbornly. "I'm not going any where with you Chase Summers so you can just forget it. I'll catch Max on my own. Besides, I thought you hate Manticore." I smiled sweetly knowing full well that he was getting extremely ticked off.  
  
"Your not going anywhere without me Yancy. I may hate Manticore, but I don't hate you and I won't lose you. So we're going to catch this 'Max' and then you are going to get out of this business." He said frowning down at me.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" I cried, I've always had a problem with authority figures.  
  
"Someone has to before you get yourself killed!!" He was leaning over me now his hands on either side of me, blocking me from any sort of escape.  
  
Then without warning he kissed me. His mouth covered mine silencing any more protests, he forced my mouth open and swept his tongue in to claim my mouth. Chase's tongue gently glided along mine sending shivers down my back. I felt his finger gently tilt my chin up and I gave in wraping my arms around his neck. But as soon as I did so he regained his senses and ended the kiss, leaving me stunned and speachless. He pulled away and frowned down at me, all I could do was sigh.  
  
"Be ready to go tomorrow, I'll pick you up around eight." He then turned and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts which was a dangerous thing. 


	19. A silent dark abyss

We're on the road...again. Zane managed to boost a really nice Kawasaki ZR- 7S. I can tell that he probably doesn't know how to ride it, bit I'm not worried, Zane was always a fast learner. I can see why he didn't want to leave his car behind. If I had a ride like this, I might even ditch my bike for it.  
  
We managed to steal an old trailer from the junk heap, personally, I think we shoulda left it there.  
  
Zane insisted we bring his dog along because hes not fully trained yet and practically still a puppy. I know hes gentle, but I've had a grudge against all German Shepards since I escaped. Of coarse, I'm the one that has to sit next to him in the back seat.  
  
We'd all decided to search the West coast since thats where most of us seemed to have settled. I know its stupid with Manticore right on our @$$es, but we don't have time to waste watching out for them. Besides, who would want to take on three genetically engineered killing machines. Even though I really hate that title, it fits.  
  
We're back-tracking now, going back through LA and down to San Diego(sp). Its getting late and even though we don't need a rest, Zane's car does. We stop in a little hotel in King's Canyon. It may be small, but the rooms have four beds, and its reasonably priced. Tourism plummeted after the pulse, most people were afraid to leave their homes.  
  
I've never heard something snore that loud before in my life, with the exception of Ben after a week doing the obsucle course and scouting. Zane's dog is the worst! Since I never had an animal, I didn't know they could snore like that.  
  
I decide to go out for a stroll. the nights cool and fresh. I feel alive and ready to go. I should start to plan for the great Manticore escape. How are we going ta pull it off. What if we get captured? I really gotta stop being so negative! I shake it off and try to concentrate on other things.  
  
"I better get back to the room before they get up."  
  
As I walk in the door, I'm pushed to the floor. I see hundreds of tiny lazer points all over the floor where I'm lying. Zane and Jondy are behind the door, tied up and unconcious.  
  
I figure emerges from the shadows. Its that women! Was it Yancy? Its kinda hard to tell these things when your on the floor with guns aimed at your head from shooters unseen. I don't dare to turn over.  
  
"Max, Max, Max."  
  
"Thats my name b!tch! Whats it to you?!"  
  
"You've been very bad Max. Running away, trying to escape and succending, holding me hostage, what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Kicking your @$$!"  
  
I leap on the floor and go into a spiing kick aimed at Yancy, but I'm stuck down by the tazers. I can't move my body. The convulsions are too great.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The pain stops and I ly there on the floor gasping and twitching.  
  
"You...b!tch."  
  
"Don't get mad at me Max, you the one who caused all this. You where even good enough to bring me your brother and sister. Oh they put up one hell of a fight, but we were just too much for them I guess. Maybe if you were here to help them, you might've escpaed and evaded us once again. We were very lucky that you decided to take a little midnight stroll. Now, you can come with us peacfully, or like your siblings over here."  
  
"I'll never come with you. NEVER!"  
  
I try to get up. I can't move fast. I do a crude pushup and pull myself to my feet. I don't care if I get shot, I won't come with her! For the first time, I see a man emerge next to Yancy. Hes not that fat little slime ball from the bar, but a tall handsome man.  
  
He speaks  
  
"Yancy, you can't kill her. Common, come with us and everything will be alright."  
  
"Not f___ing likely! Who the he!! are you and if you know anything, which you obviously don't, you know damn well I won't go back there!"  
  
"I tried Max, I really did."  
  
"Go F___ yourself!"  
  
He sighs and steps aside. The slime ball guy steps forward. Do they always travel in packs? All he says is too words.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
I can't move fast enough to escape all the tazers. Seemed they smarted up, there is a first time for everything, and turned up the voltage.  
  
I'm blown backwards off my feet as the shock strikes me. I can't stand it, then it all stops. I'm still barly concious. I can't move at all when I feel the pr!ck of the needle entering by arm. I slowly drift off into a silent dark abyss. 


	20. When everyone would be off gaurd

I watched Max fall to the floor feeling a tad sad that this had to happen. I had had come up with such a brillant plan the night before we made our way here, I *was*, now was being the key word going to come here with Chase and tell Max to get the out of here. Then knock Chase out and we'd be on our way to Canada with passports, and every thing would be fine and dandy, but no it was all ruined! Jake had shown up with Chase the next morning saying that he was going to come with us to make sure I don't mess up. Things went down hill from there, including my mood.  
  
We had ended up here around eight in the evening to rest, but that as soon as I had just settled in one of the soldiers came into my room and told me that he had spotted Max and two other people here. I wasn't exactly sure who the other two were, but Jake said we would take all of them. During all of this Chase had just sat there watching us with disapproving eyes.  
  
I was finally able to tare my eyes from Max's limp body and looked up at Chase, he was glaring at me, his beautiful eyes full of such cold anger. I sighed looking away, then turned to Jake who had taken over, he looked slimier(sp) than usual.  
  
"We didn't kill her, she's still alive. If that's what you're wondering Chase." I said quietly so only he could hear.  
  
"Why the he!! were you being such a b!tch to her?" He all but demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm always like that?"  
  
He snorted."You would have actually killed her, don't deny it I saw it in your eyes. You're out for blood and it seems to be hers."  
  
"Hey Chase my boy, don't blow a circuit Yancy here was just doing the job she was asigned to do." Jake said rocking back on his heels as he watched Max being carried out of the room.  
  
A sly smile cuved my lips as I suddenly thought of something. "Jake why don't you let me ride with Max and her little friends to make sure they don't go anywhere?"  
  
"Sure whatever you say, babe." He said dismisssing me with a wave of his hand.  
  
I turned to Chase and looked up at him, his expression was unreadable like usual. "Don't worry Chase, just trust me on this. You can follow in your car."  
  
Before I left the room, he grabbed and gave me an incredible kiss that literally knocked me off my feet. For the second time that day I decided that I was never going to let him go. I wraped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, but our kiss imediately ended at the sound of one of th soldiers cough.  
  
"I wish I could trust you, but I don't." He whispered close to my ear, than added as he bent down to brush his lips against my neck. "Be careful and don't get into any trouble."  
  
I smiled. "I never get into trouble." I teased softly.  
  
Before it could go any further I hurried out of the room following the soldier out to the truck that I would be riding in. It looked like an ambulance but wasn't because it belonged to Manticore. I took a deep breathe as I stepped inside and nodded to myself this was the right thing to do. I couldn't let Manticore have them, I didn't really know why they wanted them, but they wouldn't get them. I put all of the bad feelings aside that I had for Max and waited for the right time to come when everyone would be off gaurd... 


	21. A long trip

Ok, so I'll be the first to admit that I'm not perfect. I had thought that my plan was a great plan, but as usual I had left out a major factor in it. I had decided that i would put Max out of her misery, it would be for the best, not just that I didn't like her. I didn't hate her ofcoarse, but there was something about her that bugged me. So I was sitting there waiting for the ambulance to take off and putting a scilencer on my gun, just minding my own business. I've always been good at that.  
  
I didn't see or hear Chase come up behind me until he whispered into my ear. "What are you doing?"  
  
I whirled around and hid my gun behind my back, but it was to late for he'd already seen it. A black mood descended (sp) upon me. I scowled up at him and said. "You are suppossed to be driving behind us."  
  
"Jake put me up here, doesn't trust you." He smiled and continued in a more gentle tone, "Yancy give me the gun."  
  
My scowl turned into a glare as I handed it to him. Then turned away and sat down next to Max glaring down at her. He sat across from me and watched every move I made. This was going to be a long trip... 


	22. Get out of these cells

I travel in and out of the soothing abys. I catch glances of people and the sensation of moving, but then I fall back into darkness. It doesn't matter. All that matters is pleaseing the urges to sleep.  
  
I'm pulled from the warm comfort of sleep and realize we're slowing down. I don't fall back to sleep this time. I lay perfectly still so as not to alert the people sitting over me.  
  
"Yancy, you weren't really going to use that gun were you?"  
  
"What makes you so sure I wasn't?"  
  
"You couldn't kill her, not after all this. I know you Yancy, and its just not the type of person you are."  
  
"Who the hell are *you*! You think you know everything about me! Well you don't! You don't know me Chase, you don't!"  
  
There was a pause and then a sound that I was least expecting.  
  
"Chase stop it! You think you can make everything better with a kiss? You really don't know me."  
  
By this time, I was fully awake, yet still un-moving. How could I let myself be captured like this. Not only me, but I also got Jondy and Zane captured too. This whole rescue mission was in need of rescue itself. I going back to Manticore, or at least thats what they thought.  
  
I jumped up from my stretcher, only to find that I couldn't move more than and inch off of it.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Oh Max, glad to see your finally awake. We ran out of sedatives, but that last dose should have kept you out cold till we reached home. Guess you really are a fighter. All that will change soon. From now on, you'll be fighting on the right side."  
  
"If you think I'm gonna fight for you, never gonna happen."  
  
"You really believe that don't you? How cute. You don't think we have ways of changing you, of makeing you that perfect little soldier you used to be before you escaped? Don't be so naive. Your smarter than that, at least I hope so."  
  
"You sick little b!tch!"  
  
I tried to break the straps, but they were just too strong. I would have killed her if I had the chance. No better, use one of those little torture exercises that good ol' dad taught us. Maybe stripping off her skin slowly, piece by piece. This was getting me agrivated. So many ways, such a small body.  
  
"Don't even think of breaking those bonds. They're strong enough to hold an X-8. Oh thats right, you escaped before they were engineered. You've missed alot Max. The X-5s are not the only x types we made you know. You know of the X-1 through X-4 groups I suppose. Most of them didn't survive long though. We have X-6s, X-7s and X-8s. We're still roling off new generations every few years. Stick around and see how they turn out."  
  
I managed to angle my face just perfecly and spit right in her eyes.  
  
"You little b!tch!"  
  
I got slapped around a few times before the guy managed to pull her off me. For such a small person, she sure out power behind her punches. I could feel the left side of my face start to swell. That would hurt in a few hours. I'd have to break a few bones for that one.  
  
"Yancy, get a hold of yourself. Look what your doing. You beating a person thats strapped to a bed and can't defend themselves."  
  
"Yeah, lets take off these straps and make it a fair fight? I'll even put a hand behind my back. Hows about that?"  
  
"Nice try, I'll give you that. We're almost there. No use trying to escpae now, we're heading down the driveway. Be there in about ten minutes."  
  
Those were the fastest ten minutes of my life. we rode the rest of the way in silence. Yancy wouldn't even look at me. My left cheek was swelling over my eye making it hrd to see out of it. There would definatly be some serious payback for that.  
  
It seemed like suddenly, the doors where opening and a package of fresh tranquilizers where brought. They really loaded me up. I tried as best I could to stop the needle from enetering my arm, but I didn't have much mobility. Hello Abyss, we meet again!  
  
I awoke in room wiht many cells. It took a moment for my vision to clear from the drugs, but when they did, I noteced a person in the celss across from me and the one next to me. Jondy was lying flat on her back on the bed in her cell. Zane was pacing back and forth in his cell. He looked pissed!  
  
"How could this happen? We were so careful! How could this happen?"  
  
He kept on going on and on like this for a while before he noticed I was awake.  
  
"Max! What did they do to us? Are you ok? Is Jondy awake yet?"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Zane. They drugged us and brought us back to Manticore. I'm fine and Jondy is still asleep."  
  
"Your not alright. What happened to your face?"  
  
"Oh that..."  
  
"Yeah, that. What happened?"  
  
"Well...I kinda got into a fight with Yancy in the truck."  
  
"Whos yancy?"  
  
"shes that little blonde b!tch that snuck up on us in the middle of the night and brought us here."  
  
Jondy had finally woken up and decided to join the conversation.  
  
"You got into a fight?"  
  
"Yeah, I pissed her off and she jumped on me and started hitting my face. I'm alright. I should be fine by tomarrow."  
  
"Thats not the point Max, she hit you while you were strapped down and couldn't defend yourself. Thats low, thats really low."  
  
"What did you say to make her wan to hit you"  
  
Jondy asked.  
  
"I guess I got her going when I refused to change and be a 'perfect little soldier' again, and then I kinda spit in her face."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
They both echoed.  
  
"I know I'll never become a puppet for them."  
  
"None of us will Zane. We'll fight. Speaking of which, is there anyway outta these cells?"  
  
"None that I've found. What about you Jondy? Your the technical expert here, any ideas?"  
  
"My specialty is electronics, not breaking down steel bars."  
  
Me to myself, God, what are we gonna do now? I got them into this, now how am I gonna get us out. If we could do it when we were nine, then this should be easy. Now, to get out of these cells... 


	23. A thrust of the lock

We tried everything. Nothing could break these walls down. Who was the bumf**k that designed this room? He just made the list!  
  
Zane got so frustrated that he rammed his head right into the bars. Not the smartest thing hes ever done in his life. All he managed to do was give himself a nice cut down the side of his face.  
  
The swelling had finally abaited and I could see out of that eye. It hurt like he!!.  
  
We were all lying in our beds thinking of different things. Revenge was the main thoughts in my mind at the time. A guard walked in and tossed me a pair of handcuffs. At least they were smart enough to stay away from our cells. He pointed a gun at me and ordered for me to put them on. After many curses and rude gestures, he took out his tazer and told me to put my hands through the bars. I only did this after he called in back up and fired a few rounds into my little cage. They roughly dragged me down the corridor into a lab room. After strapping me down to a dentist like chair, they shot me up with god knows what and proceeded to pound me with questions, mainly about the other X-5's. I would tell them nothing! I would die before surrenduring my brothers and sisters to these scumf**kers.  
  
After more death threats and more drugs, they finally brought me back to my cell with the promise of more to come. They proceeded to do the same thing to Jondy and Zane.  
  
Many more days contained such events. By the end of the week, each of us had tazer burns all down out bodies.  
  
Yancy paid us many visits. Our last encounter was still fresh in my mind, but thankfully, not on my face. Each time she would start into the same speech about how she was going to break us and fix us again.  
  
"Don't fix what ain't broken!"  
  
"All of you were broken the second you decided to escape. As soon as that idea came into your minds, you broke and remained broken untill we picked you up. We'll fix you. You won't even remember yourselves before then."  
  
"You really get off on this don't you? Why don't you have that boy-toy of yours go jack off, maybe you two can snowball. Get your sh!ts and giggles there, but if you hurt anyone of us, well, too late for that. Your already marked Yancy. Its just the time till then and the how that remains to be determined."  
  
"Ohhh, I can't wait. What ya going to do? Hang me by my ankles and tie my hands to the floor, then pr!ck my fingers till I bleed to death? I've read up on your training. I know you better then you know yourself. You don't scare me. Your just malfunctioning equipment, sitting in the shop waiting for the machanic to fix whats wrong. Your not a person. Your not real. You were made, you have no rights. We slapped a barcode on you for easy identification of a product. We created you so we own you."  
  
This is probably one of the few times in my life that I have ever been left speechless. Somehow, that twisted mind had managed to speak the truth, and also my deepest regrets.  
  
"I am real! I standing right here! You want proof of how real I am, I'll show you. Let me out and face me. Your all high and mighty behind those bars. You can say what you want behind them, but if I was on the other side, would you have dared to say that? Are you so afraid of a 'machine' or a 'product' that you can't face me evenly? Common you f**king p*ssy! I'm here right now! Bring it on!"  
  
"Your going to stay there. A malfunctioning machine can be harmful to ones health."  
  
"F**kinf chicken sh!t!"  
  
She didn't even ackowlegde what I had said as she turned and glided to the door, letting it slam with a matallic clank and a thrust of the lock. 


	24. As I rounded the corner

I was sitting at my desk with my feet resting on top and glaring at my computer screen when a guard barged in. I quickly pressed escape and sat up nearly dropping my coffee.  
  
"What the hell, don't you know how to knock?" I demanded.  
  
Ever since the scene with Max my mood just kept going down hill. I glared at the young soldier waiting for him to answer, he couldn't be more than eighteen. His head was shaved so that it reflected light and he looked very nervous and fidgety.  
  
"I-I'm sorry ma'am. Um, you're wanted down below the x5 won't shut up." With that said he quickly hurried out and nearly ran away.  
  
Sighing I rubbed my eyes slipped on my glasses and headed down below. I didn't need this, the other day my contact lens prescirption had run out leaving me just about blind and Chase the blood sucking jerk, wasn't here. He had decided that it was time to get back to his "real" job, being a reporter. Than There was Jake, who was literally on my back demanding to know why the reprogramming wasn't working. How was I to know I wasn't a scientist. As soon as I made downstairs I heard Max screaming her head off. What was she up to? Something didn't feel altogether right.  
  
As I rounded the corner... 


	25. Really hate this job

As I rounded the cornor trying to hurry a pair of hands caught me form behind and shoved against the wall. It was cold and slimy, with brown water sliding down the wall and onto my jaket. I struggled and turned to face my captors only to find that it was Zane and Jondi. I was dumbstruck, what were they doing out?  
  
Finaly able to form my thoughts into words I said, "How did you get out?"  
  
A cold smile spread itself across Zane's lips, one that sent chills up my spine, "We had a distraction."  
  
Max's screams subsided and she came towards us, Zane moved away so that she was facing me. Now I've never considered myself short and I know that Max wasn't that tall but she still seemed to tower over me.  
  
SHe looked down at me with her dark eyes gleaming, "Hi-ya Yancy, fancy seeing you here."  
  
I glared at her and said, "What's this all about?"  
  
No answer came, instead Max's fist connected to my face. The blow didn't actually hurt all that much or maybe it had just been that I was felling numb like I had for days now. I knew I could withstand one punch, but I also knew that if someone didn't get down here fast I wouldn't last for long. Not with all the hate she felt for me right now. Blow after blow came, I fell to the damp floor and tried to curl in a ball to protect myself. My nose was bleeding and so was my lip, I absently wondered if she had broken my nose, oh well.  
  
Jondi spoke up saying, "Forget about her Max and lets just get out of here."  
  
I suddenly remembered my gun, as I reached iside my jacket I taunted Max saying, "Yeah Max why don't you just leave little ol'me and run like a coward."  
  
For saying that I recieved a good kick in the ribs, the three than turned to leave. I slowly stood swaying and pointed my gun and yelled, "Freeze or I'll shoot!"  
  
Max slowly turned, she was smiling coldly, "Don't you want to know who caused the diversion? He's standing right behind you."  
  
I turned just in time to see Chase bring the but of his gun down on my head. As I drifted down into the black abyss my last thought was, I'm begining to really hate this job... 


	26. Designation number and rank

I don't know why Chase decided to help us. Maybe he thought what was going on was wrong or maybe he got hit too hard in the head when he was young, I don't know.  
  
All I did know was that I had yet again beat the sh!t outta Yancy, and that now we had to get the he!! outta there! I was too busy pounding her face in to notice that she had a gun. If Chase hadn't of come up behind her, That would've been a close one. I may be fast, but only just so.  
  
We snuck(sneaked-depending on grammer) down the dark and dank halls. We never saw another person untill we reached the main stream.  
  
The trouble started when I ran into a family member that I hadn't seen since the escape. Jace didn't even look at us. We tried to pass by as casualy military as possible. Now that was an oximoron. All three of us were out of practice and we didn't exactly fit in with our filthy and torn clothes. My leather only halfway cover the long tear across the bottom of my shirt. Also the fact that we weren't wearing uniforms made it just that more obvious.  
  
She stopped and looked at us with the most disgusted look I have ever recieved.  
  
"What are you doing out of uniform and in those rags soldier?"  
  
"We were just returning to our barraks after our civilian training exercises. We were practicing tactics used in civilian combat and things got out of control."  
  
"I didn't see any civilian training scheduled for today. What is your designation number and rank?" 


End file.
